User talk:Mobutu4
Previous messages can be found in the archive. Parodies Hey, man, I'm gonna need your help. There's this user named MrJoshbumstead who keeps adding pages to the wiki like The Simpsons and Looney-Tunes just because of one Pac-Man reference. I need your help deleting them, I don't have the full time, but if you have a chance, please give me a hand. I reckon I'll be here more often, but I can sure as hell use the help. I think that if he is still active and doesn't get the memo, he should be blocked off P-Wiki for 1 week, but hopefully it doesn't resort to that. Please message me back on my talk page and let me know what's going on with the idea. Thanks, [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] 23:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to help out but I was never made an admin here. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 08:12, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :That would be great. The Wiki Layouts? Well I was the original creator of Pac-Man wiki's old monaco look before wikia created oasis, and I was also the one who designed the main page and made the character templates. But if you mean using the Oasis Theme Designer then yes I am familiar with it and I can make a background for this wiki if you would like. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 16:06, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. So what would you like me to take care of? A new background? Something in particular? -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 21:21, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm currently semi-active, I don't get much time on Wikia since I'm in Marching Band and other stuff like that. But I am online from time to time, so I can help out with the Wiki when I can. But it's actually nice to see another admin active again :D Pacmansonic138 (talk) 22:48, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Category Hello Mobutu4, I hope my current contributions are satisfactory and that you find them to your liking. I still have much work to do, but I was wondering about the necessity of the Category:Video Game Characters, is such a category needed considering that the vast majority of articles are about video game characters rather than the minority, thus making this category somewhat redundant? If you agree, may I have permission to delete it? Also I was hoping to discuss with you about a possible Christmas-themed wiki background for the holidays if you have the time. If you're not interested in the idea, feel free to say no. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 18:11, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Would you care to give me your feedback on the new background? Is it to your liking? If not please let me know. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 04:48, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll extend its height to 880px, that should fix it. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 06:06, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Could you have a word with User:Tlsonic? He ignores my corrections and keeps adding and making unnecessary categories. He keeps adding villains to the enemies category and enemies to the villains categories, and he keeps adding Betrayus to the heroes and allies category despite the fact that he is still clearly an evil (yet incompetent) villain. Also could you explain to him that Betrayus revealed his middle name in Invasion of the Pointy Heads and that he did in fact have a crush on Spheria in his youth as revealed in Pac-Pong Fever? I would do this myself but he just shrugs off everything I say. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 10:20, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello! Could I be an admin? I have made more than 3,000 edits at another Wiki. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) • ( ) • ( ) 17:47, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey I didn't know if you saw but I made a new logo since the current one is lacking. Also it seems this wiki is becoming less and less active compared to others if you need an active staff member that can give a helping hand and clean up the wiki im always here to help, thanks. - Jerryfisher :) Rider WAKA! ] Thought this might interest you given this involves your wiki's subject. Here is the Movie War site if you wanna take a closer look.. http://www.movie-taisen.com/ --Aldo The Fox (talk) 20:38, October 9, 2016 (UTC)